


Small Things

by Silvaimagery



Category: The Dead Lands (2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cannibalism, Curses, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Love, M/M, Murder, Revenge, War, a little bit of non-con, ancestral worship, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongi would do what was expected of him.  He would honor his father and his tribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie and I got the idea for this fic.

I look at my father.

“I want to be a warrior.”

He says nothing.

“Is it not good to die in a great battle? Does it not honor our ancestors?”

“You are still just a boy.”

“My brother was my age when he was taught the warrior’s way.”

“Your brother is different.”

“Why?”

He looks at me.

“Hongi. Being a warrior is not the only way a man can bring honor to his family.”

I frown and look away.

“It is what I want.”

“The ancestors speak to you without the aid of the mushrooms. It is a valued gift.”

“Father.”

“We have plenty of warriors, but there is only one like you in our village.”

“So am I supposed to spend the rest of my days listening to the dead?”

“It is not a gift to be sniffed at.” He reprimands.

I lower my gaze.

“Apologies.”

“I know you have dreams of fighting in a great battle. But now, peace reigns in these lands, and we all enjoy it.”

I sigh.

“We must finish the preparations for the great feast. We must make Wirepa and his warriors feel welcomed.”

“I do not like the way Wirepa looks at me.”

“Neither do I but as long as he does not force himself upon you, there is nothing we can do. Just make sure you stay at my side or at your brothers while they are here.”

“Yes, father.”

Wirepa and his warriors arrive at sunset.

I stand just behind my brother, far away from Wirepa’s reach.

Though it does nothing to stop his dark hungry gaze from finding me.

I look away.

“Welcome, Wirepa.” My father says.

Wirepa inclines his head.

“Great regards.” He says.

“We have prepared a feast to honor your new title as Chief.”

“Much gratitude.”

“Come, let us all feast together in sign of friendship.”

“If it is alright with you, we would pay respect to our ancestors first.”

My father nods.

“Let us go then to the Place of the Bones.”

My father signals for me to stay behind.

Wirepa smiles at me before turning and following my father into the forest.

“Don’t just stand there, boy. Come and help me serve the drink.” My aunt orders.

I go and do as told.

I wait anxiously for my father to return, I feel that they have taken long enough.

I escape into the forest.

I had to make sure everything was alright.

I break out into the clearing and I come upon my father and Wirepa talking.

I try to stay out of sight but Wirepa’s gaze finds me.

“Your ancestors have been honored all these years.” My father says.

“You have our gratitude.” Wirepa says.

“Go and speak with your ancestors.”

Wirepa inclines his head before going further into the forest on his own.

I hide behind the trees before my father can spot me.

I had to make my way back to the village before anyone noticed I was missing.

I head back the way I came.

I hear footsteps behind me and I turn.

There was no one there.

I turn intent on continuing and I walk straight into Wirepa’s arm.

He grabs me and pushes me back against the tree.

I gasp.

“Do not look so afraid.” He says leaning in close.

My heart pounds fast in my chest.

“Wirepa.”

“Why do you hide from me?”

“I am not hiding.”

“Hmm.”

He caresses my hair.

“I always forget just how beautiful you are.”

He presses his lips to mine.

I try to push him away but he is very strong.

“You must not touch me in this way.” I say turning my face away.

He presses his nose to my hair.

“It cannot be helped, I desire you.”

He runs his hands down my side.

“Don’t.”

His hands tighten painfully against my hips before releasing me.

“Why do you reject my touch?”

“It is dishonorable. You do not have permission to touch me this way.”

“I see.”

“I must get back to the village.”

I walk around him but he grabs my wrist.

I look at him.

“I have a gift for you.”

He holds out a shell necklace.

I stare at it.

It was beautiful, I have to admit.

He places it around my neck and he leans in close to secure it.

He stands back to admire it.

He laughs.

“It looks just as good as I imagined.”

He reaches out to touch my neck but I move away.

“Apologies but I cannot accept your gift.” I say removing the necklace and holding it out to him.

He smile becomes forced.

“Your father will agree to our union soon enough.”

“But he has not agreed to it yet.”

His gaze becomes darker, angrier.

“You will be mine, Hogi. I swear it.”

He stalks back into the forest.

I stare down at the necklace before hurrying back to the village.

I make sure to hide the necklace in my belt before anyone can see it.

The celebration passes without any complications.

For which my father is grateful, I am sure.

Wirepa had not attempted to touch me inappropriately again though I could always feel his dark gaze upon me.

The necklace he had given me seemed to weigh more than it did in my belt.

After our peoples have shared meal and drink, Wirepa stands.

“Much gratitude for this meal you have shared with us. I feel that it has brought our peoples together.”

My father smiles.

“Though the bond between our two tribes could be stronger. That is why I ask you gift me with your son Hongi.”

My father looks at me.

I felt faint.

My father had no choice but to accept.

Wirepa would not be gentle with me, he would abuse my body for his pleasure with no care for my own.

My brother stands in front of me, shielding me and I rest my head against his back.

“I had thought you would ask for my daughter. She is young and strong, she will bear you many sons.” My father says.

“I do not need a woman, I have already married one from my own tribe. What I desire is your son.”

“He is just a child, surely there is something else we can give you.”

“I have already gifted him a necklace and he took it. It shows that the boy has accepted our union.”

“Have you done what he says?” My father asks.

I look up at him.

“No, father! I did not want it but he would not take it.”

“He has accepted my caresses.”

I shake my head.

“You dare lay hands on the Chief’s son?” My uncle asks.

Wirepa’s warriors stand as do ours.

“You have no reason to deny me your son.” Wirepa says.

“We are at the edge of a precipice, Lord.” My uncle says.

My father takes a breath.

“If my son has done what you say then I have no choice but to gift him to you.”

“Father!” My brother protests.

“Be still, fool.” Uncle tells him.

“But I have noticed your gaze upon him and I believe when he says he does not want you. The fear in his eyes does not lie. As his father, I cannot give him away to what awaits him at your side.”

Wirepa’s warriors are agitated and ready for war.

I cannot let this happen.

“It is alright, Father.” I say standing. “I will go with him if it will help end the grievance between our tribes.”

My father’s gaze is sad.

“You make my proud that you are mine.” He says.

Wirepa smiles.

“Come then, Hogi. I would have you before the day ends.”

I make to move but my father holds out his arm to stop me.

“My word is still law and I say my son does not go with you.”

Wirepa becomes enraged.

“You dare to refuse my request?”

“I do.”

“Very well.”

“Wirepa-”

“Nothing can repair this insult to me and my kin. You are all responsible. Pray doom does not fall upon your heads. Brave warriors!”

Wirepa and his men leave our village.

“Do you want them followed?” Uncle asks. “We could kill them in their sleep and feast on their flesh this very night.”

“If Wirepa wanted cause for war, he has it. There is nothing that will stop it now.”

My father stands in front of me.

“Why did you not let me go with him?” I ask.

“You think you are not of much value to our tribe because you are not a warrior but you are of great value to me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, father.”


	2. Chapter 2

“To the east of here lies the place we call the Dead Lands. Once, a great tribe lived there but they disappeared. One day they were there, the next they were gone. A land without people, a dead place.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“They say there is a monster. A monster who eats the flesh of anyone who passes, who consumed a whole tribe.”

I shiver.

“But I do not think he is a monster. I think he is a great warrior who survived the destruction of his kin.” He looks at me. “Should war come down upon us and you survive, I want you to go there.”

“To the Dead Lands? For what purpose?”

“Wirepa will not give up so easily. Without anyone here to protect you, he will take you and I fear that it will be worse than death if he does. You will go to the Dead Lands and search for this warrior. You will ask for a union.”

“Father.”

“He will protect you.”

“If he does not kill me first.”

“He will accept you.”

“How can you be sure?”

“You must trust that I know of what I speak.”

“Yes father.”

“Good.”

************************

“They sigh at us. The dead moan at us from the earth.” The voice says to me.

I roll onto my back.

“We can hear them. We must heed their call, listen to their sighs. We walk with our dead but we don’t yet know it.”

I open my eyes.

I turn my head and my brothers sleeping form greets me.

I sigh and stand, careful not to make any noise.

I go out to grab some water.

I see shadows in the dark.

“Treachery!” I shout to warn the others.

One of Wirepa’s men comes at me and I dodge his blows.

He kicks me in the chest and I fall back into the forest.

I hit a tree on the way down and I can feel the darkness creeping up on me.

“Where is the boy?” I hear someone shout.

I drag myself into the tall reeds for cover.

I see the figure pass me but he does not see me.

I hold my breath as he inches closer.

I can hear the screams of my people as they fight off Wirepa’s warriors.

I close my eyes as the footsteps come my way again.

The man stops and then I hear him run back the way he came.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

“Find him!”

I get up onto shaky legs and I run deeper into the forest.

I had to make it to the Dead Lands.

If my father lived, he would know where to find me.

I run until I cannot run anymore.

I just wanted to rest for a moment but I knew that if I did, Wirepa might find me.

My vision starts to blur and my lungs burn.

I get to the stream where the statue of the gods are and I can see the markings others have put as a warning to stay away.

I stare at the faces of the gods before crossing the stream.

I make my way carefully, listening for any sign that I am not alone.

I stumble and I fall to my hands and knees.

I take the moment to catch my breath.

“Hongi? Hongi?”

I open my eyes and an old woman stands a few paces in front of me.

I stand in a hurry.

“Come here, boy. Don’t you recognize me?”

I shake my head.

“The young have such short memories. I am your grandmother.”

“I have never spoken with the dead before. They have always just spoken to me.”

She nods.

“You are alone now and Wirepa advances on you. He will kill you.”

“I will not let it be so.”

“And what will you do? Hmm?”

“I know who will help me. The flesh-eating warrior who haunts these lands.”

She nods and smiles.

“There is something of your father in you after all.”

She disappears from sight and I look around.

I look at the place she had just been before continuing on my way.

I walk deep into the forest and just when I think I am lost, I hear someone else in the forest.

I hear the crunching of branches underfoot to my left and I turn.

There is no one there.

I continue on my way slowly and carefully.

I arrive to a place between the trees decorated with severed heads.

I stare at them.

“Why are you here, little one?”

I whirl around.

A female advances on me and I back away.

“Don’t you know men who come here never leave?”

“I am here to speak with the warrior who is said to live here.”

She laughs.

“Is that right?”

I nod.

I spot another woman in the water.

She lifts her head and stares at me.

“Show these witches no fear or they will devour you. They feast on the blood of great warriors.”

“This way, boy.” Another woman says appearing in the forest.

I follow her a bit further ahead until we come to a house.

“What you seek is inside. Enter at your peril.” She says before leaving.

I take a deep breath before entering the house.

I stand at the doorway and watch the warrior as he lies close to the fire.

“How old are you, boy?” The deep voice asks.

I crouch down so that he will not think I am any threat.

“Nearly sixteen seasons.” I say.

“You are a dwarf, then.” He says making fun of my size.

Even lying down I can see he is a man of great height.

“Even small things can be useful and some large things, not.”

His eyes shine in the darkness as he looks at me for the first time.

A shiver goes through me.

He laughs at my words.

“You’re funny. Perhaps I should hang you above the fire, keep you as my entertainment. Or a tasty treat.”

I say nothing.

He stands and I resist the urge to cower.

I had to be brave.

“I caught this fellow hunting on my lands.” He says indicating the dead man he had sitting up against the post. “See what I did to him?”

I nod.

“Why aren’t you laughing, boy?” He says stepping closer to me.

I stand.

“Why are you here? Tell me and I’ll decide whether to kill you and eat you, or not. Speak!”

“My father told me to come here.”

“For what?”

“A union. Between you and me.”

“Is that so?”

A female stars whispering behind me, startling me.

“Be quiet!” The warrior says to her. “Mind those wives of mine, boy. You know what they are doing? They eat these mushrooms and their heads fill with visions and they talk to the dead.”

“I do not need mushrooms to talk to the dead.”

He lies back down.

“Finish your story then and we’ll see if I eat you.”

I move closer to the fire.

“A warrior called Wirepa is looking for me. I am sure he will soon cross onto your lands. He wants to own me. He asked for a union but my father refused him. My father thought it would be worse than death if I were to go with Wirepa.”

“Hmm.”

“My father knew Wirepa and his warriors would return to seek revenge, he told me to come here and find you.”

“I have no need for dwarfs here.”

“I ask that you consider a union between us.”

“Your father would not let you marry a ruthless man but he will have you marry a monster?”

“I do not want to go with Wirepa.”

“Your fate will be just as bad if you stay here.”

“Please, just offer me your protection for a few nights. If my father lives, he will come and find me.”

“And if he does not?”

“Then perhaps I can be of use to you in another way.”

He snorts.

“I will think about it.”

“Thank you.”

One of his wives comes in.

“What do you want?” The warrior asks her. 

“I came to speak with you.”

“So speak.”

I go out to get some air and I leave them to their conversation. 

I rub my arms.

It was cold tonight.

I close my eyes and all I can see is my father’s face.

I look up at the stars.

“Have you gone?” I whisper.

“Come inside.” Warrior says.

I gasp at his sudden presence.

I turn to look at him.

He searches my face before coming closer.

I inch back.

He sighs and removing his cloak, he puts it around me.

“Get some rest. You will need it.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Come, we will see if the men who are after you have crossed onto my land.”

“I do not have any weapons.”

He sighs.

“You probably don’t even know how to use them if you did.”

I glare at him and he laughs.

He hands me a hand axe.

“Feel better? Now come on, stop wasting time.”

I follow him back the way I had come through the forest.

He was really fast and it took all I had to keep up with him.

We come upon two of Wirepa’s men. 

They seem to have separated from the others.

They scatter at the sight of Warrior.

“The fat one should be slow enough for you!” He says before continuing forward.

I veer off to the right and give chase.

The Warrior was right, this one was slow.

I catch up to him in no time.

He stops and turns to look at me.

“Ah, the novice.” He laughs. “Come here, boy! Wirepa’s been looking for you. Perhaps I can have a taste before handing you over to him.”

I back away as he advances on me, his weapon ready to disable me.

He chases after me and I evade his grasp.

He falls and I hit him.

It does not kill him but it makes him slower.

He makes to get up and I kick him back down.

“Come on boy, don’t tickle him!” Warrior shouts at me.

I turn to look at him and the fallen man takes the opportunity to hit my leg.

I shout with the pain of it.

I kick the man in the face in anger.

I look at my leg.

The flesh is not broken but it will bruise.

Thankfully he did not hit me hard enough to break the bone either.

Warrior pulls me back against his chest.

“Watch this.” He says before pushing me aside.

I watch him kill the man with one blow.

It sends a shiver of fear through me.

I turn away as he tears the dead man’s eye out.

I walk back to camp.

“I see you survived your fist lesson.” The woman says.

I ignore her and go into the house.

Warrior’s wives rarely ever came into the house so I knew I would be away from their prying eyes and their whispers.

I sit close to the fire.

I was angry that I had needed Warrior to rescue me.

And I was upset that my father had been right.

I was not a warrior and I would never be.

Warrior joins me later.

He sits down across from me.

“You weren’t very good today.” He says. “In fact, you were hopeless. But next time, you’ll be better.”

“My father was right. He knew I was no warrior.”

“You don’t say.”

“Will you show me how to fight?”

He sighs.

“I will try but from what you showed me already I fear it will be next to hopeless.”

I glare at him.

He chuckles.

“Come on then.”

I remove his cloak from around my shoulders and I join him outside.

He hands me a pouwhenua.

I try to get used to weight of it in my hand.

“Show me then what you can do with that.”

I try to imitate the moves I had seen my brother use.

I hit my back with it twice before the pouwhenua slips from my grasp.

I hear his wives laughing and it makes my cheeks burn.

“You are getting worse.” Warrior says.

His words hurt.

I do not know why I cared what he had to say but I did.

“Come, I’ll show you something.”

He throws the patu at me and I catch it.

“Your opponents will thank you for a cleaner kill.” 

He stands before me.

His height was not as intimidating except when he stood close to me.

I look up at him.

“First, make them angry. They lose focus. Make a joke about their mother. That usually works for me. Now, come at me.”

I swing at him and he dodges my attempts.

He grabs my arm and places his patu close to my jaw.

“Right here. As hard as you can. Their legs go runny like shit. Then here, see?” He says indicating the top of my head. “Always keep the cord around your wrist, then it won’t slip when you come down hard.”

I do as told.

“Got it?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now you try.”

I lunge at him again.

He knocks his forehead against mine and I fall.

“I said do it! Don’t tickle me. I don’t like it!”

I stand and face him.

“Again.”

I lunge again.

He blocks my blow and slaps the side of my head.

I fall again.

Anger and frustration well up inside of me.

I stand and I face him.

“That’s better! Fire in the eyes now, eh, boy? Better than the sadness that was there before. Again!”

I lunge again and this time I get the upper hand.

“Not bad. Not very good either, but maybe enough for you to survive until your father comes for you. Now sleep. Tomorrow we hunt again.”

The next day we come across Wirepa and the rest of his warriors.

They seemed to have lost their way because they were to the west of where Warrior’s camp was.

Warrior gives a cry of warning.

The men turn and stare at us standing up on the cliff.

“Hongi! I always knew you would like to get fucked by a beast. Come down and I will give you exactly what you want and more.”

His men laugh.

I clench my hand around the pouwhenua.

“You are not welcomed on my land!” Warrior tells them.

“Return to me what is mine and we will leave.” Wirepa says.

“It seems to me that the boy has made his choice.”

Wirepa smiles.

“You should have seen the way your father died. It was not an honorable death but it was still more than he deserved for what he did to me. You will soon join him, Hongi.”

Wirepa orders his men to move and I make to follow them.

Warrior grabs my arm and holds me back.

“They’re getting away!”

“That’s what you think.”

We go around the cliff and follow to where Wirepa and his men are waiting in the clearing.

Warrior grabs the guards face and he breaks the man’s neck in one quick move.

“Run. He will send one of the men after you. Hide until you see an advantage. Remember what I taught you!”

I turn and head into the forest.

I hide between two boulders.

I hear the pounding of footsteps on the forest floor.

“Where are you?”

I stay hidden.

I did not want to give Warrior any reason to shout hurtful words at me again.

The man comes closer to my hiding place and I know it is only a matter of time before he sees me.

I jump out from between the boulders.

“Come, little one.” He smiles. “I’ll teach you a lesson.”

“Your mother mates with dogs!” I shout.

He becomes enraged and he lunges at me.

I do fine for the most part, except once he throws me onto the ground.

“Just where you belong, on your back!” He sneers. “Maybe I should put your mouth to use before I kill you.”

I kick him in the balls.

He falls to his knees cursing at me.

I stand.

He snarls at me.

I grab my patu and I deal him the deadly blow Warrior taught me.

The man falls.

I prod him with my foot but he seems to truly be dead.

I take a moment to stare proudly at my first kill before running back to Warrior.

I might not be of much use but I could stand beside him and help him deal with Wirepa and his men.

I run out of the forest into the clearing and I take in the scene before me.

One of Wirepa’s men in standing over Warrior and is about to impale him with his taiaha.

I run over and I run my pouwhenua through his chest.

He cries out before falling to his knees.

I look down at Warrior.

He stares up at me, surprise on his face.

I turn to face Wirepa.

Warrior stands and finishes the man I had hurt with his patu.

I grab Warrior’s fallen axe and I hand it to him.

“Hongi!” Wirepa yells.

There was a cut upon his leg and I smile.

I was glad to see that Warrior had managed to hurt Wirepa.

The men come at us and I stand back, I did not want to get in Warrior’s way.

One of the men comes at me and I throw dirt in his face.

He falls back, momentarily blinded.

Warrior finishes him off.

“Is that all you can do?” Warrior asks the men.

“Hongi. If you come with me now, I will let this monster live. If you refuse, we will kill you both.”

“First you must earn the right to dispatch us!” Warrior tells him.

“I was not talking to you!”

“I am not going anywhere with you.” I tell Wirepa.

Two of the men come at us.

I help Warrior dispatch them quickly.

“He is a demon!” One of Wirepa’s men yells.

“Let’s go!” Another says.

“Lord, you have been compromised.”

Wirepa glares at me before turning and running away.

“Coward!” I yell.

Four of his men stay behind to make sure we don’t follow.

“Focus on what is in front of you.” Warrior tells me.

I help him fight them off.

One of the men gets an upper hand over Warrior.

“You can’t kill me.” Warrior tells him. “I’m already dead.”

I hit the man in the back and he turns to fight me.

Once I have killed him, I turn to look at Warrior.

He has fallen onto his back.

I go to his side.

He stares up at me.

I take his hand.

“Get up.” I tell him.

He puts his hand to my neck.

“You fought better than I thought you would.” He says before passing out.

“Warrior. Get up!”

I hear when he stop breathing and I panic.

I shake him.

“Get up!”

“Hongi.”

I stand and turn in a hurry.

My grandmother stands near the fallen men.

“Do not worry yourself, child. He is not dead.”

“He’s not breathing!”

She smiles and nods.

“He cannot go with his ancestors. He has been banished. Do not worry. He will be returned to you shortly.”

“What do I do in the mean time?”

“Wait.”

I look down at Warrior.

“I hope you are right.” I whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taiaha: fighting staff, has a pointed end like a spear
> 
> Pouwhenua: staff like weapon, like a Taiaha but these are elaborately carved
> 
> Patu: club made of wood, stone or whale bone


	4. Chapter 4

I sit down near Warrior.

I wait until the sun is lower in the sky and then I begin to panic again.

I distract myself by moving the bodies of the fallen men farther away from us.

If I had to stay here the night, I would rather not have the dead men close to where I slept.

I hear Warrior gasp and I run to his side.

“Are you awake?”

He blinks his eyes open.

I sigh in relief.

“You took your time.” I say.

I help him sit up.

“We must get back to camp. Can you walk?”

I help him to his feet and I help to support his weight.

It is nightfall by the time we make it back and Warrior has been silent through the whole trip.

His wives come to meet us and they help me carry him into the house.

They set him down on the furs before they hurry out.

“Wait! Aren’t you going to care for him?”

The oldest turns to look at me.

“You will care for him now, boy.”

“Here.” The one with shells around her neck says. “Take these and grind them to a paste.”

She places the leaves into my hand.

“Then what do I do?”

“Apply it to his wounds.” 

I stare at their retreating backs before going inside to start the fire.

“Leave me be!” Warrior yells suddenly, startling me.

“What is it?” I ask.

“They are judging me.” He says pointing at the figures carved into the roof beams.

“They cannot.” I tell him.

“They are my ancestors. They judge me.”

I stare at the figures.

If these were his ancestors then….

I stare at Warrior.

“Then perhaps you must honor and worship them.” I say.

“Dead eyes of the night, stare at me not!” He shouts before sleeping again.

I stand and grind the leaves his wife gave to me.

Once I think they are ready, I kneel by his head and I apply it to the cut on his forehead.

“Am I not dead?” He says quietly.

“You will live.”

He sits up with a groan.

He looks at me and I stare back.

“What is it, boy? Why has the sadness returned to your gaze?”

“Why didn’t you tell me these were your tribe’s lands?”

“What is it to you? What does it matter at all? They’re all gone.”

“They are your ancestors. You should honor them.”

“You know nothing.”

“You are the last of your people.”

“Then we are the same, eh?”

His words hurt me deep.

I drop the bowl and I go outside.

The air is cold but I don’t care.

I walk down to the stream.

Hot angry tears burn in my eyes.

“Our suffering is the only pleasure he has left.”

I wipe my cheeks and I turn to look at the woman.

“I am Aroha. Whetu is my sister.” She says indicating the one with shells around her neck.

“Hongi.” I tell her.

She stands beside me.

“Pay no mind to Keiha’s words.”

“Keiha?”

“Warrior. That was the name given to him by his father.”

I nod.

“You are sure this is what you want?”

“It is not my choice but I will honor my father by doing as told.”

“Then you must be strong. Do not let him walk all over you, you must push back or he will take what he wants and leave you nothing.”

“His words are hard to ignore.”

She touches my arm.

“Do not give him the satisfaction of seeing your pain. Understand?”

I nod.

“Good. If you are to join us then there is something else you must know.”

“What?”

“If you pledge yourself to him, you will be tied to him until he joins the afterlife.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you will live until he dies.” Whetu says.

“He has been cursed and he cannot go to the ancestors for his past transgressions.”

“How long has he been like this?”

“A very long time. The flesh would have left our bones by now.” Aroha says.

“That is why the witch is here. She makes sure the curse stays in place.”

“So Keiha will never die?” I ask.

“Not until he has found the perfect sacrifice and offered it to his ancestors.”

“But Keiha is proud. He will never ask for forgiveness. And I think he shouldn’t. He was wronged.” Whetu says.

“Be silent! You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Aroha tells her.

“I would rather walk this earth until the end of time than ask for forgiveness to those who have wronged me!” Whetu tells her.

“Then we shall all live trapped in this dishonor! I did not ask to be cursed!” Whetu says.

They seem to have forgotten I was there.

I shiver and I go back inside, leaving them to their argument.

“Where have you been, dwarf?” Keiha asks.

“I needed air.”

“You have made trouble among my wives.”

“They have a minor disagreement.”

“Hmm.”

I lie down on the furs.

The fire warms me up quickly and I close my eyes.

I feel him lie down behind me.

“Come, then. Tell me why you were sad earlier. It was not because of my ancestors.”

I sigh.

“My father.”

“What about him?”

“His death was not a noble one.”

“He died protecting his people. How else should he have died? Like an animal, crawling away in the forest?”

He turns me on my back and he sits up to stare down at me.

“Is that how a warrior should die? He fought, he died. Noble? That is what old men teach boys so they will rush into death for their tribes.” He cups my face. “Death is not noble, neither is life.” He lies back down. “If you ask me, the gods have made this life to take pleasure in our suffering.”

I stare up at the carved figures.

“I don’t think that is true.”

“What?”

“That the gods take pleasure in our suffering. I think you are wrong.”

“Is that right?”

“Yes. They help us when we ask.”

He chuckles.

“You are stupider than I thought.”

I sigh angrily and I reach over for the bowl of mushrooms.

“They will help us get Wirepa.”

“How?”

I sit up and turn to look at him.

“We are surrounded by your ancestors.” I place the bowl of mushrooms on his chest. “They will slow Wirepa down.”

He looks at the bowl and then looks at me.

“I won’t.” He says holding out the bowl.

“You will.” I say pushing it back towards him.

“I’m not eating those.” He says sitting up.

“Yes, you are. You will talk with your ancestors. Ask them to slow Wirepa down.”

“Why don’t you, then, if it’s such a good idea?”

“I already told you, I don’t need mushrooms to talk with my ancestors. Besides, this is your land. These are your ancestors. Why are you afraid?”

He glares at me.

“They will not speak to me.”

“You have to try. If Wirepa gets away, he will have beaten you as well as me.”

He shakes his head.

“Fine. But do not get your hopes up.”

He grabs the mushrooms in his hand and he eats them before lying back down.

I watch him.

At first he is quiet and then he begins to mumble to himself.

“What difference…does it make to you…dead things?” He whispers.

He shakes his head back and forth and he mumbles incoherently.

It goes on through the night.

It is close to dawn when he finally regains his senses.

He sits up with a gasp and I move to his side.

“Will they help us?” I ask.

He looks at me.

“They already have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keiha: strength of family. The name just seemed to fit Warrior.


	5. Chapter 5

“Come on, Hongi! We still a long way to go.”

I brace my hands on my knees.

“I just need a moment.”

He circles back.

I glance up at him.

“Very well.”

He sits and pulls me down beside him.

He puts his arm around me and encourages me to rest my head against his chest.

I close my eyes and catch my breath.

We had been walking through the forest for a day now.

I was tired and the food we had earlier had not quelled my hunger.

We rest for a few minutes before continuing on.

At midday we come upon two men and a woman.

They stare down at us.

Keiha pulls me back against his chest.

The woman invites us up onto the ridge with them.

I sit and Keiha sits behind me, vigilante as ever.

The woman and two men sit across front of us.

“I am Mehe. These are my brothers.”

I nod at them.

“I am Hongi and this is….” I look at Keiha. 

I did not know if he wanted his true name revealed.

“This is my father.” I say.

She looks suspiciously at Keiha before looking back at me.

“Where are you going, you two?”

“We were traveling with companions but we became lost.” I lie. “You might have seen them?”

“We’ve seen no-one.” She says. 

She looks at Keiha again.

“You’re hurt.”

Keiha says nothing.

“My father fell.” I say. “But I nursed him back to health.”

She smiles.

“I welcome you, little brother, to share our camp for the night.”

“Thank you, we will.”

“He doesn’t talk much, does he? Your father.”

I chuckle.

“No.”

They stand and I follow suit.

“Come. We will take you to our camp where you can rest and eat.”

I nod.

We follow them down a trail they had created in the forest.

Keiha walks up close behind me.

“What are you doing?” He growls at me. “We should kill them.”

“I’ve no argument with them.”

“Then we should leave. I thought you said you wanted to find Wirepa.”

“What does it matter to you?”

He grabs my arm and forces me to turn and look at him.

I stare up at his angry face.

“You have brought Wirepa into my lands and I will see him banished from them.”

I try to break his hold but it is pointless.

“I didn’t mean to.”

“It doesn’t matter what you meant now, stupid boy.”

I punch his chest.

“Why are you always so mean to me?”

“Why do you look at me like I am your savior? I am not a good man. Your father was a fool to send you to me.”

“My father did what he thought was right.”

“And look where that got him.”

I wrench my arm out of his hold and I slap him as hard as I can.

“Alright?” Mehe asks.

Keiha pushes me aside before stalking away.

I blink my tears away and I turn to look at Mehe.

“Fine.”

She studies my face but says nothing.

She just turns and continues to lead the way.

Keiha doesn’t come back for supper.

I stare out into the forest hoping I catch a glimpse of him somewhere nearby.

Perhaps I should not have hit him.

“Why are you sad, little brother?”

I don’t look at her.

“I miss my family.”

“But you’re with your father.”

“The rest of my family.”

She is quiet.

“I don’t think he is your father.” She finally says.

I look at her.

“No. He’s not.”

She nods.

“Who is he then?”

“He is…my husband. Though he acts more like my father.”

“Your husband?”

“I was given to him by my father.”

“He does not seem to like you.”

“He is a hard man to please.”

“Perhaps we should take you back with us.”

A dark shadow falls over me and I raise my head.

Keiha stares at Mehe before looking at me.

“Come, Hongi. We will rest.”

I nod and he moves towards camp.

“I know one thing.” She says.

I look at her.

“What?”

“That you are indeed a brave warrior to call that beast your husband.”

I smile.

She takes a feather out of her hair and places is it in mine.

*************************

When I wake, it is dark and Keiha is not beside me.

I sit up and look around.

Camp is empty save for me.

I stand.

“Keiha?”

The forest seems silent.

I wrap Keiha’s cloak around me and I make my way down the path.

I come upon the bodies of Mehe’s brothers.

I stare at them for a moment before running down the path.

“Keiha!”

I run as hard as I can.

I had to get there before he killed Mehe.

“Keiha! Don’t! Please!”

I arrive in time to see Mehe’s lifeless body fall into the stream.

I look at Keiha.

“Why? Why would you do this?” I punch his chest. “What are you, a demon? Are you even a man at all?”

He shoves me away.

“She would have told them.”

“What?”

“That I exist. That I am still a man that can be hurt. They would come to take my lands.”

“I know who you are. Why do you not kill me?”

He says nothing.

“Answer me!”

“What would you have me say?”

“The truth.”

“I told you, boy. I told you I am not honorable. I told you! I said we should go! This is your fault.”

“Liar!”

He grabs me by my arms.

“Careful, boy.”

“You’re an animal!”

“Not noble enough for you?” He smiles. “Not like you are.”

“My father taught me honor.”

“And where is your father now?”

Anger wells up in me.

“Where your people are.”

“You want to know about honor, boy? My father asked me to slay my whole family. My wife. My children. As repayment to an enemy.”

I stare at him.

The pain and anger in his eyes hurts me.

“I did it, to honor him and my tribe. But the world is not honorable, boy. Did the betrayal of your father teach you nothing? Do you hear me?” He says shaking me.

I lower my gaze.

“There is no nobility. So I killed everyone else, too. I killed them all in the night while they slept. That is why people fear me. The monster who killed his own tribe. And for that I am cursed. I have a blackness that comes upon me where even the God of War would not venture. I’ve done many bad things. I told you do not mistake me for a good man. I am not the hero from the stories. I am the monster.”

The breath hitches in my throat as the tears fall from my eyes.

I look at him.

“I don’t care that you think you are not a good man, that you think you have no honor.”

He caresses my cheek.

“Then you are stupider than I thought.”

“My father had reason to put faith in you and he was right. I will not turn my back on you the way the others have. I pledge my life to you.”

I lean my head against his chest.

“You do not know what you are getting yourself into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this scene where Warrior and Hongi have this confrontation is my favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

“You’ve done well so far, eh, boy? You’re still alive.”

I look at my grandmother.

“Wirepa got away. How can I have revenge now for the dead?”

“Well, you can give up. Anyone can give up.”

“I didn’t say I was giving up.”

“That’s good. I want repayment for what happened to my son and you are the only one who can get it.”

“Hongi.”

I blink my eyes open.

Keiha crouches down beside me.

“Come. I have something to show you.”

I follow him.

We come to a clearing at the edge of the forest.

At the top of the mountain there is a fort.

“There. See it?”

I can barely make out the smoke.

He smiles at me.

“There will be more flesh tonight.”

I nod.

We make our way quickly towards the fort.

They would want to leave it soon enough, we had to be in position to catch them unaware.

I crouch down behind some bushes while Keiha hides behind a boulder.

A few minutes later I hear footsteps coming towards me.

I hit the man and he goes down.

I do not give him the opportunity to reach for his weapon.

The others go on alert instantly.

“Hongi.” Wirepa smiles. “We meet for the last time. You will not evade my grasp again.”

“It was you who ran away last time!”

Keiha runs at them and they run back into the fort.

“Cowards!” Keiha shouts at them.

“Is this the kind of glory you want?” I ask Wirepa. “Come then. Come out and fight and I will tell stories of how brave you are instead of hiding behind a fence like a coward!”

“I have something I want to show you.” He tells me.

He holds up my father’s head.

The breath catches in my throat.

“Look upon your son, Tane. The weeping dwarf who caused your tribe’s suffering.”

The men laugh.

Wirepa spits upon my father’s face and I throw myself against the fence trying to get at him.

I take the necklace he had given me out of my belt and I throw it at him.

“You son of a whore!” I shout at him.

He snarls at me.

Keiha pulls me back.

“You are funny.” Keiha tells Wirepa. “So brave, eh, behind a fence? Behind my fence.” Keiha laughs.

I glare at Wirepa.

Keiha grabs my hand and leads me away.

“What are we doing?”

“I will show you.”

He leads me to some overgrown weeds and he begins to tear them out.

“You were brave up there.” He says.

“He has my father’s head.”

“I saw.”

“I want him dead more than anything.”

“We will see it is so.”

He hands me some pieces of dry tree bark.

“Glory or death. Either way. You’ll make a handsome corpse, eh boy?”

“What?”

“The fire in your eyes. I see now why a man like Wirepa wanted you for himself.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I will show you later, if we survive. For now, there is work to be done. Help me break these pieces of bark.”

I help him as best as I can.

I wasn’t sure of what he was doing.

I hand him the pieces of bark and I watch as he makes bundles using the bark and dry grass.

He lights them on fire and he hands me three.

“Quickly now.”

He grabs his own and we run back towards the fort.

He throws the first over the fence and I follow.

Keiha laughs at the panic sounds of the men.

He pushes me to a side and I open my mouth to ask what he was doing when a spear lands right where I was standing.

I look at Keiha.

He nods.

“No need for you to know what it’s like to die just yet, boy. Not before I have shown you why Wirepa wants you so much.”

He grabs me.

“Run!”

Spears rain down on us as we run.

He pushes me behind a boulder and I look at him.

“What do we do now?”

“Warriors! We leave!” Wirepa says.

“Now we give chase.”

“It could be a trap.” I tell Keiha.

“It’s a risk we have to take.”

We climb up onto the boulder and I peer over it.

The fence is open and the fort looks empty.

I spot two men making their way into the forest.

“There!” I say.

Keiha looks to where I’m pointing.

“Cowards! Come, boy. Quickly before they evade us again.”

We make our way down and we follow the path they had taken.

I stop as I stand before the entrance to the fort.

“Come on!” Keiha says as he runs past me.

I stare at father’s head which had been placed on a spear and displayed like a trophy.

I make my way into the fort, intent on taking it.

I hear noise behind me and I turn.

Wirepa smiles at me.

His guard stands at the exit of the fort, blocking my only means of escape.

I look at Wirepa.

“I finally have you right where I want you.” He says coming towards me.

I point my pouwhenua at him.

“Don’t come any closer.”

“What do you think you’re going to do with that Hongi? You’re not a warrior. The gods placed you on this earth to please me.”

“I will kill you for what you’ve done!”

I was afraid that now that the moment was upon me, I would not be able to kill him.

I swallow.

“Your bravado is failing you. You’re afraid. As well as you should be.”

I step back as he continues to come closer.

“Do you know why I chose you? I saw the way you looked at me, you were so in awe of my greatness.”

“It’s not true.”

“Do not try to deny it. It was written all over your face. At first I was not interested but then out of nowhere you became this beautiful boy and I wanted to own you.”

He touches my hair and I hit his wrist with my pouwhenua.

I hiss at him.

He chuckles.

“The monster’s spirit and these dead lands have possessed you. I like it.”

I stab at him and he jumps back.

“Will you not surrender even now?”

“I will never surrender to you.”

“So be it. I will show you no mercy.”

He comes at me and we spar.

I am able to match him hit for hit.

Keiha was a good teacher.

Wirepa pushes me back close to where my father’s head is and I become distracted.

He hits the side of my face and I go down.

He points his taiaha at me.

“Come on, boy! You’re embarrassing me!” Keiha shouts.

I look at him.

He was bleeding but he was still standing.

I kick Wirepa in the balls and he goes down.

“That’s better!” Keiha cheers.

Wirepa was still a better fighter than me and I had never fought with anyone for so long.

My arms were tiring and he took advantage, kicking me and slapping me at every opportunity.

I can hear Keiha fighting Wirepa’s guard.

I hit Wirepa in the face and he bleeds.

It just makes him angrier.

He pushes me down and he climbs over me.

I push at him.

He grabs a fistful of my hair.

“I will have you!” He says tearing at my belt.

“I am not yours to have!” I say slapping the side of his head.

He bites down on my shoulder, hard.

I cry out.

I punch his side and he slaps me again and again.

I bite his hand and he howls in pain.

He puts his hands around my throat.

I scratch at his arms as I feel his hands tighten.

“Go then! Go to your father.”

Wirepa is thrown off me and I start coughing, black spots dancing across my vision.

I roll onto my side and I can see Wirepa and Keiha fighting.

Keiha was hurt, badly.

Blood was running down his head and his cloak was soaked with blood.

Wirepa hits him in the back of the head and he falls to his knees.

“The monster is a man after all.” Wirepa says before raising his patu to deal the fatal blow.

“NO!” I scream.

I force myself to my feet and I grab my pouwhenua.

Wirepa hits Keiha and he falls. If he was unconscious or dead, I did not know.

“Keiha!”

Tears burn my eyes.

Wirepa turns to look at me.

“Was all this worth it? All you had to do was give yourself to me!”

“You have no honor! You are a monster Wirepa and I could never love someone like you.”

He yells and comes at me.

I duck the blow, making sure to grab his taiaha.

He was off balance from his swing at me and I use it to my advantage.

I pull on the weapon and he goes down.

I beat him with the taiaha.

He grunts in pain and soon his face is bloody.

I step on his arm and I place the point of the taiaha against his throat.

He grabs at the weapon with his other arm and I press the tip of the taiaha into his skin.

He starts laughing.

“Glorious as your father before you.”

“You will pay for the slaughter of my family.”

“Your father will be proud just as mine is proud of me.”

“You didn’t have to kill them all!”

“How could I live with the dishonor of being rejected by a boy? At least now I will die in battle and my greatness will be remembered in stories.”

I shake my head.

“When you think of me you will remember how I spared you. And that forever you owe me a debt. The debt lies with you, your father and your tribe for all time.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I am not like you. Swear that you are indebted to me. Swear on the honor of you father.”

“I swear it.”

“Then the ancestors of this place are my witness.”

I step back and he gets up.

“I have underestimated you, Hongi.”

He turns and walks away.

I look at Keiha.

He stares back at me.

“Honorable as always.” He smiles.

I fall on my knees beside him.

“Stupid boy.” He says touching my face.

I close my eyes and I lean my face into his touch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of sex ahead.

We make our way slowly through the forest.

Both our bodies were bruised and tired.

I just wanted to sleep for days.

And Keiha still had open wounds.

I was worried they might get infected.

I glance at him.

He turns his head this way and that, alert as always.

I smile and focus on the path ahead of me.

“Hongi.”

I turn at the sound of the beloved voice.

I see my father standing up on a ridge.

I stop and stare at him.

He smiles down at me.

I raise my hand in greeting and he returns the gesture.

“What are you doing? Why have you stopped?”

I look at Keiha before looking back to where my father had just been standing.

“He was just there.” I say nodding.

He looks but my father is no longer there and even if he had been, I doubted Keiha would be able to see him.

“Hongi? What is it?” He frowns at me.

“My father.”

Realization dawns on his face.

“Ah. I forget that you speak to the dead even when awake.”

“They speak to me.”

“And you answer.” He smiles.

“How can I not? If the dead speak to us we must honor them.”

“Your dead perhaps.” He sighs.

“Keiha.” I say touching his shoulder.

“Come, we must advance before nightfall.”

He turns and continues to lead the way.

I look up at the ridge one last time before following Keiha.

We make camp a few hours later.

It seemed that we were close to our home yet so far away.

I sigh as I lie back on the fur Keiha placed near the fire.

I stare up at the stars.

He lies down beside me.

“Go to sleep.”

I turn on my side to look at him.

His eyes are closed and I know he is moments away from slumber.

“What did you mean?” I ask.

“Hmm?”

“When you said you knew why Wirepa wanted me.”

“Don’t ever speak that name in my presence.”

“But what did you mean? You said you would show me.”

He sighs and opens his eyes.

“Are you really this ignorant?”

“About what?”

He turns to look at me.

“No. It is not so much ignorance as it is innocence.”

I stare at him.

“I was dead before I met you. I felt nothing but anger and the need to kill.”

I say nothing.

He grabs my neck and presses his forehead against mine.

“Now I am but a man doing a boys bidding.”

I pull back and look at him.

“Your honor would not have any less.”

He runs his fingers through my hair.

It felt nice.

I lean my head into his hand.

“Honor has nothing to do with it. You are different, Hongi. Special.”

“It is what my father used to say.”

“It is the truth. You are the perfect sacrifice and my spirit has finally found what it was looking for. It has found something to love and cherish.”

“Wirepa didn’t want to love or cherish me. He just wanted to own me.”

“Who wouldn’t with that pout you do so well?” He says touching my chin.

I push his hand away and he chuckles.

He presses his nose to my hair.

“You make me want.” He whispers.

“What do you want?”

He pulls back.

“You are still too young to have ever had a woman and from the way you react to Wirepa, I am sure a man has never had you either.”

I can feel a blush spread over my cheeks.

“The only one who has ever wanted me was Wirepa.”

“That is not true. Not anymore.”

He kisses my temple and I close my eyes.

His lips move down to my eye and I cannot help the sigh that escapes me.

I wait impatiently for him to press his mouth to mine and when he finally does, I jump.

He pulls back.

“Do it again.” I say grabbing his arm.

“If you do not like it then-”

“I do like it.”

“If you are sure.”

“I am.”

He stares at me for a moment before finally pressing his mouth to mine again.

His mouth was soft and it did not force itself upon me.

I relax my body and I lean into his touch.

His hands run down my back and I shiver.

I scoot closer to him and he pulls me up against him.

I straddle his legs and I gasp as his mouth moves to my neck.

I place my hands on his broad shoulders.

His hands cup my rear and I arch my back, leaning into his touch.

“Hmm.” He says licking my collar bones. “So eager for my touch.”

I let him push me down onto the fur.

His weights settles on top of me and his mouth moves down my chest.

I can do nothing but gasp and moan as his mouth tastes my skin.

Hot wet warmth closes around my cock suddenly and I knock my knees against his head, hard.

He groans and pulls back.

“Apologies.” I say leaning up against my elbows. “I did not expect that.”

He rubs his head.

“Maybe I should hold you down.”

A shiver races through my body.

He smiles knowingly.

“Ah. Perhaps you are not so innocent.”

A blush makes my face burn.

“Should I keep going?”

I nod my head.

He laughs.

“Good. I was barely getting a taste of you.”

I fall onto my back as his mouth closes around me again.

“I do not have anything to prepare you with and I do not want to hurt you. I shall have to wait to sink into your tight warmth.”

“What?” I gasp.

I clench my eyes as shivers of pleasure course through my body.

His tongue licks my balls and I cry out.

“You are very responsive to my touch. I like it.”

“I….” I bite my lip to stop myself from yelling.

He touches my face.

“Do not hide your sounds of pleasure from me, Hongi. I want to hear you.”

I take a gasping breath.

“It’s too much.” I say.

I clench my hands into the fur.

Intense pressure in my belly makes my body tense.

I felt as if the stars themselves were falling down upon me.

Suddenly, the pressure releases and I moan loudly at the feel of it leaving my body in waves of pleasure.

I try to catch my breath.

“You are very beautiful like this.” Keiha says pushing my sweaty hair away from my face.

I look at him and he smiles down at me.

I touch his chest before moving my hand lower.

I wanted to reciprocate and make him feel good the way he had done for me.

He closes his hand around mine and teaches me how to give him pleasure.

I do not take him into my mouth. I was not ready for that.

I feel him tense and he presses his forehead to mine as he finds his release.

He presses his lips to mine gently and I pull him closer.

“I am glad your father sent you to me.”

“I am glad you did not hang me over the fire.”

He laughs.

“As am I.”

He kisses my forehead.

“Get some sleep. Tomorrow we don’t stop until we’ve reached our home.”

I roll onto my side and he presses against my back.

I close my eyes as I feel him curl his body around mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter. Hope you’ve enjoyed it.

“So I see you have allowed the monster to mount you.” Whetu smirks.

A blush burns my cheeks.

“Not yet.” Keiha says putting his hand to the back of my neck.

I slap his thigh.

He laughs before moving into the house.

Aroha cups my face.

“I am glad you have returned.”

I smile at her.

“Even if we are still cursed.” She adds.

“Better alive than dead.” I tell her.

“Hongi!” Keiha yells.

“Go on then. Go tame the beast.”

I go into the house.

Keiha has already lit the fire.

He pulls me close and I go willingly.

He bends his head to press his mouth to mine and I grab on to his shoulder.

His hands caress down my back and I touch his chest before letting my hands touch his side.

He hisses and flinches at my touch.

“Your wounds.”

I had foolishly forgotten he was injured.

I pull his cloak off.

They are red and puffy.

“Sit and I will prepare the leaves.”

“I’m fine.”

“Sit!”

He grumbles but does as told.

I grind the leaves and once I am satisfied by their consistency, I put them in the bowl and I kneel beside him.

His hand caresses my thigh as I apply the paste to his wounds.

I slap his hand away as it gets too bold.

“You cannot deny me now.”

“You will heal first before we do anything too strenuous.”

“Hongi.”

“I will not have you injuring yourself further just to satisfy your cock.”

“It is not just my cock I plan to satisfy.”

I slap his hand away again.

“Enough. I will have you heal properly. There is no need to rush, I am already yours.”

“Exactly why I have the urgent need to sink into your tight heat.”

“Go on. Lie down and rest.” I say pushing on his chest.

He pulls me over and I straddle his thighs to avoid putting pressure on his wounds.

“Keiha.”

“I have never known my name to sound so sweet.”

I smile down at him.

“And I have never known you to be so nice.”

“I have reason to be nice to you now.” He says cupping my ass.

I grab his hands and remove them from my person.

“Nice try. But my answer is still no.”

I move away.

“I must claim what is mine.”

“You already have. I will not love another as long as I live.”

“You are still young. You might feel the need to have a woman.”

I turn my head to look at him.

“Would you allow it?”

He looks at me.

“Have you learned nothing, boy?”

I laugh.

“Well you can rest easy. It seems you are stuck with me now. Wirepa will tell of your fierceness and no one will dare venture into your lands.”

“Good. But it still does not solve my current problem.”

“Go to sleep.”

He sighs.

“Very well. You have a few days to prepare yourself. After that, I will not be so nice.”

“I did not expect any different.”

He chuckles.

“You know me so well.”

**************************

Keiha had been true to his word.

I wince as I sit down.

Whetu gives me a knowing look.

I stare at her, daring her to say something but her lips just curl into a smirk.

I roll my eyes.

She chuckles before sitting down beside me.

“The nights have not been so silent.” She says.

I sigh.

“Leave the poor boy alone, he’s suffered enough.” Aroha says.

“From his moans and pleas, I doubt he has suffered at all.”

“Leave him alone.” Keiha says suddenly.

He stands behind me, his large hands falling on my shoulders.

“I am surprised to see you out of bed.” Whetu tells him.

“Come, boy. Leave my wives to their gossip.”

I stand and follow him.

“Where are we going?”

“To check the lands and rid them of any unwanted guests.”

“You have reason to believe that others have stepped into the Dead Lands?”

“No. But it has been a while since I’ve checked and it will give us time away from the women.”

I smile.

He hands me my weapons and I follow him into the forest.

He walks ahead, checking for intruders.

I walk behind him, listening to the forest.

After a while he stops and we rest.

“We should have a feast.” He says.

I look at him.

“In honor of your tribe and to celebrate our union.”

I lean my head against his arm and he kisses my head.

“Sounds like a good idea.”

“When you see your father next, offer him my gratitude and my thanks.”

“I will. Though you could do it yourself.”

“I am never eating those damn mushrooms again.”

I laugh.

“I thought you were the fearless warrior who haunted these lands? You are going to let a little thing like mushrooms scare you?”

“It is not the mushrooms I am afraid of. It is what happens after I’ve eaten them that I do not like.”

“We shall also remember your ancestors then.”

“What for?”

“For helping us.”

He grumbles.

I look at him.

“It is the honorable thing to do.”

“I am never going to rid you of your childish view of honor am I?”

“It is not childish. It is the way of a warrior.”

He shakes his head.

“You are a strange creature Hongi. I believe the gods made you very special indeed.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Depends on what day you ask me.”

I punch his shoulder.

He laughs and grabs my fist.

“Come on. Let us continue on our way.”

He helps me to my feet.

“I never thought the Dead Lands would one day be my home.”

“And I never expected to my soul and my heart to be reawaken. Yet here we are.”

I nod.

“We must be grateful.”

“I am very grateful.” He says bending his head.

I stand on my tiptoes and I press my mouth to his.

He releases me after a moment.

“Come.”

I follow after him, his hand reaching back for one of mine.

I twine my fingers with his.

 

The End.


End file.
